buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Faeries
Faeries -- also called fairies -- are a powerful race of Fae. Although, as with most Fae, they are native to Earth, most faeries have retreated to the Fae realm known as Faerie. They were once among the most populace race of Fae, amongst both the Light Fae and the Dark Fae, but their numbers have steadily declined. Physiology Appearance While faeries have a somewhat twisted true form -- somewhat goblin-esque -- with translucent wings on their backs. Faeries, however, naturally and subconsciously cloak themselves in an illusion which makes them appear to be highly attractive members of the dominant sentient race of whatever dimension they happen to be in. On Earth, this is the appearance of a human but in other dimensions it may be other races. For instance, if a Faery were to enter Pylea they would likely take the appearance of a Deathwok demon. Faery Blood Faery Blood is highly sought after by supernatural beings -- most especially vampires. Simply the smell of it is extremely alluring to most beings with supernatural senses. It is intoxicating when drunk, although vampires enjoy it for several other reasons as well. It can imbue powers when it is imbibed, such as: *Daywalking - for vampires and other creatures of the night, faery blood grants temporary immunity to the harmful effects of the sun. *Faery Perception - while affected by faery blood, the imbued entity can perceive hidden fae portals and other things shielded by fae magic. *Immunity - drinking faery blood grants immunity to fae magic and a high resistance to other weaknesses. Vampires can resist even being staked in the heart. Because faeries are able to reproduce with other races, including human, their blood can exist in these Faery Hybrids as well. In such cases, modern medicine is unable to determine a blood type. Faery blood contains mercury, neon, francium, and titanium. Even O negative is unable to aid in healing a hybrid. Reproduction Faeries can reproduce with each other or with other races, such as humans, to produce Half-Faeries. The female faerie becomes pregnant with an extremely accelerated gestation process -- just a few weeks. While pregnant, she will crave salt -- which conducts electricity and will ultimately cause the faery's "light to break". In labor, rather than pain, the faery mother will experience sexual pleasure. The resulting babies will not have umbilical cords. If the mother is not faery, however, the gestation of the half-faeries will be normal for whatever race is in question. Powers & Abilities Faeries, like many other supernatural beings, grow much more powerful the older they become. *Telepathy - faeries are able to read the brain waves of any living creature. * Photokinesis - faeries are able to create and control beams of light, which they can use offensively against their foes. They are also able to use this ability to heighten their senses. This ability is drawn from the well of fae magic within every faery. *Electrokinesis - faeries are able to manipulate electricity, conjuring lightning and electrical currents. Aside from being able to use this offensively, faeries can use this ability -- combined with photokinesis -- to examine a person's consciousness and subconsciousness. *Shapeshifting - faeries subconsciously alter their appearance to become attractive to the dominant sentient race of a dimension, but they can change their appearance. Faeries can also alter their size at will. *Dimensional Creation - extremely powerful faeries are capable of creating small pocket dimensions. *Dimension Walking - faeries are capable of passing between Fae dimensions -- most can only do this where portals exist, at powerful nexuses, or in what is called a "tween place", however extremely powerful faeries can cross dimensions anywhere. *Teleportation - faeries can instantly move from one place to another. *Fairy Dust - fairies naturally produce a magical substance known as fairy dust -- which is all that remains of them upon their death. This substance can be used in potions and spellcasting. *Illusion Casting - many, though not all, faeries are capable of creating elaborate illusions. *Psychometry - faeries are able to tap into the past to vividly relive moments in history. *Oneirokinesis - faeries are capable of entering dreams and converse with another being in this way. *Fae Oaths - faeries can create pacts that are magically binding. *Magic - faeries are capable of wielding magic, and are inherently magical in and of themselves. *Counterspell - faeries are capable of reversing magical effects, including glamours. *Familial Bonds - faeries can be bound to an individual as a "faery godparent". *Superhuman Strength - faeries have great physical strength and durability. Weaknesses *Vampires - because vampires are drawn to faeries and often lose control around them, they are the primary predator of faeries on Earth. *Supernatural Perception - faeries and their magic can be detected by supernatural senses. Children are also able to perceive faeries due to their natural innocence. *Magic - certain spells can have effects upon faeries, particularly spells in witchcraft. Known Members *Niall Brigant *Macklyn Warlow Sources Faeries are derived primarily from True Blood, but also from Charmed and Lost Girl. Category:Fae Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Lost Girl Creatures Category:True Blood Creatures Category:Species